1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for remotely controlling pieces of electronic equipment on a network.
2. Related Background Art
Digital communication technology for high-speed transmission of data requiring real-time processing, such as dynamic image information and audio information, and data requiring reliability of communication, such as image information and control information, has recently been developed.
Using such technology, a technique for connecting audio and video equipment, a personal computer and its peripheral devices, all existing in the home, to construct a digital communication network (a so-called home network) has also been developed.
A television receiver is considered to assume a dominant position in constructing a home network and provide a user with several kinds of graphical user interfaces (hereinbelow, called GUIs).
For example, the television receiver is used as a control apparatus that provides the user with a GUI for remotely controlling a desired piece of electronic equipment (controlled apparatus). The user operates a remote control unit (remote control) or the like for the television receiver according to the GUI to remotely control the desired electronic equipment.
However, when such a home network is constructed, the problem of how to provide the GUI in the television receiver as a control apparatus for remotely controlling controlled apparatuses arises.
In general, a control program for displaying the GUI, and a control program for remotely controlling a controlled apparatus according to the operation to the GUI vary from one controlled apparatus to another. Therefore, every time a new type of equipment or equipment that is of a conventional type but has a novel function is connected to the network, the user must prepare the television receiver a control program for the newly connected equipment, and this program preparation is very burdensome. To solve this problem, several types of control programs for likely-to-be-connected equipment may be stored in the television receiver beforehand, but this method is impractical because it cannot deal with equipment having a novel function.
On the other hand, in a method of operating the GUI with the remote control, a cursor displayed on the GUI may be moved up, down and sideways using any operation key on the remote control to select a desired function.
Such a GUI operating method, however, requires the user to press a certain operation key plural times to select the desired function, and it takes time to execute the desired function.
Further, as operable functions increase, the size of the GUI needs to be enlarged, and as a result, the operation screen of the GUI may occupy most of the display area on the display screen. In this case, the operation screen interferes with images to be displayed in the display area outside the operation screen, resulting in ineffective utilization of the display screen.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a technique for remotely controlling pieces of electronic equipment on a network in a simple and easy way.
In a preferred form of the present invention, the above objects are attained by the provision of a control system, comprising:
(a) controlled apparatus from which plural display levels of operation panels are transmitted; and
(b) a control apparatus that supplies one of the operation panels to a display device, operates the operation panel displayed on the display device based on a control signal from an operating device, and informs the controlled apparatus of the operation on the operation panel, wherein the control apparatus changes a display mode of the operation panel according to the plural display levels.
In another form of the present invention, there is provided an electronic equipment, comprising:
(a) a reception unit for receiving an operation panel provided in a controlled apparatus, the operation panel having plural display levels;
(b) a control unit for supplying the operation panel to a display device and operating the operation panel displayed on the display device based on a control signal from an operating device; and
(c) a transmission unit for informing the controlled apparatus of the operation to the operation panel, wherein the control unit changes the display mode of the operation panel according to the plural display levels.
In still another form of the present invention, there is provided a method of controlling electronic equipment, comprising the steps of:
(a) receiving an operation panel provided in a controlled apparatus, the operation panel having plural display levels;
(b) supplying the operation panel to a display device and operating the operation panel displayed on the display device based on a control signal from an operating device; and
(c) informing the controlled apparatus of the operation to the operation panel, wherein the display mode of the operation panel is changed according to the plural display levels.
Still other objects of the present invention, and the advantages thereof, will become fully apparent from the following detailed description of the embodiments.